


Sleeping Arrangements

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Mrs Hudson makes a discovery about the sleeping arrangements of her tenants.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Sleeping Arrangements

Mrs Hudson was not happy as she walked up the stairs ahead of Lestrade. It was  _ far _ too early.

“Mr Holmes?” she called, knocking on his door. She opened the door a little way and looked into the room.

“Mrs Hudson! It’s -” he paused, peering at the clock. “5am!”

“I am well aware of that,” she replied with a sigh. “Inspector Lestrade is here. He says it’s urgent.”

Holmes groaned. “Alright. Tell him I’ll be with him in 5 minutes.”

If Mrs Hudson noticed that Watson was sharing Holmes’ bed, she made no comment. The fact that she ordered a new double bed for Holmes’ room later that day was purely coincidental.


End file.
